Thunder of The Sea
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: What does it take to break someone, what does it it to turn their world upside down. It just takes one bad day. Follow the story of Matsumoto Genjk, grandson to one of the strongest men in the world and watch as he gives his own brand of justice. Also as he charms his way into many a woman's pants. Did I mention he's a pervert? Ocxharem


The following is a non-profit fan based work of fiction. I do not own One Piece. One Piece is owned and licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji Tv, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release.

* * *

Intro

Marineford, Grand Line.

The Paramount War was in full swing with the loyal soldiers of the Navy fighting against the members and allies of the most powerful pirate crew in the world, The Whitebeard Pirates.

Why, you ask? This battle is all for the life of one man, ' **Hiken'** Portgas D. Ace, 2nd Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and only son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

The _**Shichibukai**_ greatly turn the tides of battle. Between Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk, 'Heavenly Yaksha' Donquixote Doflamingo and 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock it wasn't looking good for the grunt pirates

Admiral Aokiji joined the fray battling the lieutenants of Whitebeard. All 3 of the world powers together in place make for one epic fight. Kizaru and Akainu just sat calmly until ordered to join the fight.

The only 2 other marines who did not fight were the fleet admiral, Sengoku The Buddha and Garp the Hero, two figures on par with Whitebeard and Roger.

Ace himself kneeling between them with tears in his eyes as he watched his adoptive father and siblings fighting for him.

The infamous rookie 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy had made his way to the center of the world with a battleship full of escaped prisoners of Imple Down. Some notable escapees include, former Shichibukai 'Sir' Crocodile, 'Mr.1' Daz Bones, Buggy the Clown, 'Sea Knight' Jinbei and Emporio Ivankov.

He broke into the worst prison in the world, almost died, broke out and made his way to the biggest battle in history to do one thing, save his brother.

The execution time was counting down normally until it started to rain. It started to drizzle then began to intensify into a torrential downpour until lighting and Thunder began to strike the sea.

* * *

"Where did this come from? No storms were forecasted for the rest of the week." Sengoku muttered as the rain began to worsen.

"It is the Grand Line after all, weather is weird all the time. But you're right this is strong even for The Grand Line." Garp responded.

"This feels different, and yet somehow famil-", Sengoku didn't even finish his sentence, he realized why this storm felt familiar.

"Yeah I felt it to. So he's finally came out of hiding. Not surprised, he never could resist a good fight." Garp said with a smirk, he was excited to see his and Zephyr's old student again, he was bound to have gotten stronger.

"Tch, to think both our grandsons became pirates. I swear, his training with you did this to him!" Sengoku yelled at his old friend.

"Bwahahaha! He started down the path of marine first, 'S not my fault he beat up a few Tenryuubito!" Garp just took his friend's anger in stride. Laughing at Sengoku's rage was too fun to pass up. "'sides, he known as a vigilante, not a pirate, big difference.

"Still to think he shows up after 3 years of silence. Why now?"

"He, Luffy, Ace and that Sabo kid did become brothers, not surprised he's gonna try and bust him out."

Ace just looked towards the heavens as he thought of his 4th brother. He only muttered softly, "Genji?".

* * *

Whitebeard just looked on at the battle, seemingly ignoring the storm going on around him.

"So that brat finally made good and the deal we made?It's about damn time. I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to show up."

"Come on Oyaji, he's never gone back on a promise before, and besides I've got a feeling that he's got a score to settle with Akainu." Marco responded to his father's grumbling statement.

"True, but he sure took his time getting here."

They were going to continue but a noise interrupted them. In fact, it gathered the attention of all the pirates and marines. It sounded like a combination between a clap of thunder and a roar of some giant predator.

* * *

Aokiji looked up at the sky, halting the fight 'Diamond' Jozu, with a lazy look and sighed."Damn, what a mess. Even he couldn't resist showing his face. Bozu has the worst sense of timing."

Jozu just smirked. The chilly admiral did have a point.

* * *

Borsalino just calmly looked at the storm with that smile on his face. He was excited to see the man feared as the 'Wrath of the Navy' after so many years. While a pirate, the grandson of Sengoku had a special place in the childish admiral's heart. A former subordinate, the young man fulfilled his duties with extreme efficiency Whether it was paperwork, arresting pirates or keeping his commanders in-line.

"So he's made his way back home, how niiiicccee. I wonder how scary he's gotten? Eh, Sakazuki?" Kizaru drawled lazily. The red admiral just gave a look of disgust and hatred at the storm.

"Tch, that boy's a traitor to absolute justice, the Navy and the World Government. I'll kill him myself. He got lucky last time."

"Now you're being scaarry."

"Shut Up!"

* * *

Luffy just looked at the sky while running with Iva. "So, Genji's here huh? Wonder how he's been?"

"Ehhh!? You know the 'Thunder's Wrath' and you never told me! Just what else are you hiding Straw-boy! First your's and Ace-boy's fathers then your grandfather!"

"Hey! It's not fault! You never asked! Sides, I haven't seen him since he left for Navy boot camp 6 years ago, I didn't even know he became a pirate!"

"Pirates not the word I'd use to describe him. More like vigilante. He does the Navy's job while constantly fighting the World Government." Iva informed

"Sugoi! I wonder if he'd join my crew?!"

"Ugh, your impossible! Now's not the time for that!"

* * *

Above the chaos engulfing Marineford, a figure in a with a black cloak stood on a thundercloud observing his former comrades and pirates fighting. He was resting his hands on an O-katana with a white hilt, a black sheathe, and a gold ribbon.

"So it's come to this then, eh? I'm sorry Meiyo Sofu(1), for what I must do on this day. Tashigi, Smoker, Hina, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. " The cloaked man began to walk towards the edge of the cloud.

"Kuzan-senpai, Borsalino-Kaichou, hope your ready for a fight. Akainu get ready to bleed." He stepped off and began to free fall towards the battle. The wind tore off his cloak revealing a young man with black hair with splashes of blonde.

He had a face most women would call handsome, with the only flaw being the scar over his left half of his face, though not all of it was visible due to the eye patch that covered his left eye.(2)

He dressed in a blue military style officer's coat(3), black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. A necklace of pure, black metal hung from his neck being centered by a red gemstone the size of a baby's fist.

'Time to bring the thunder.' With that thought, the falling man began to spark blue and yellow electricity until it covered him completely. As he descended his whole body became a bolt of lightning until it formed a creature straight out of legend.

The lighting formed the shape of what looked like a sabertooth tiger. Except it was 7 feet tall, had fur the color of a clear sky, a cloud like mane flowing from its head and a tail shape like a bolt. Its muzzle was shaped like an x and had twin teeth the size of daggers. It's fur shimmered with energy giving the illusion that it was entirely made of electricity.

With a roar like thunder, it landed in the middle of the entire battle blasting away marines and pirates alike. As the smoke cleared, both sides saw what caused the explosion, and became very, _very_ scared. Amongst the pile of rubble and twitching bodies, stood the now reformed man. It took a couple of seconds but a marine recognized him and began to shiver in fear.

"I-i-its, 'Thunder's Wrath' Matsumoto Genji!"

The now named Genji just looked mildly amused as his former comrades looked at him in fear and anger. He could understand that, his 'resignation' almost killed a couple of them when he and Akainu went at it 3 years ago, that fight nearly destroyed Marineford.

With a mocking smile and closed eye, he said a line his mother would be proud of.

"Luuuuucccy, I'mmmmm hooooooommmme!"

* * *

Honorable Grandfather

2Think Rosinante's face but with Rangiku's(Bleach) nose and eye shape.

King Bradley's coat from FMA


End file.
